


last piece

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss Man Jongdae lol, Jongdae's like the oldest among all of the EXOs so please take note!!, M/M, Mpreg, Other Side Pairings, Past TaoHun, Single Parent Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: sehun, a full-time single father of 3, meets his really weird (and pushy) new boss, jongdae. it's quite worrying that sehun constantly have to think: how the fuck did he get into this mess?
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i apologise if it seems rushed but i rlly wanted to get out something for sechen day and this was the most fitting fic!! it was originally a got7 fic, turned to seho, abandoned for a really long time & i had only decided to switch out the names ><  
> there will definitely be mistakes, but i'll fix them when i see 'em! i unfortunately, have yet to finish the story, but i really hope the next one will also be the last part / ending!! as for now, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> happy sechen day!! <3

“Come on, come on!” Sehun quickly pushed his kids out of the door, while balancing his 2-year-old and shutting the door behind him.

“We’re late… again!” Areum exclaimed in exaggeration.

“Again!” Her little sister, Hyejin, repeated after her.

“I know babies, you don’t have to remind me,” Sehun said in defeat, his daughters putting their seat-belts on and his little son, thankfully not cranky, getting strapped onto his car seat. The father of 3 quickly got into the driver’s seat, and drove as fast as he could with his children in the car to their kindergarten, before driving off to the building he worked in and dropping Seojun off at their building’s childcare. Thank goodness for that.

He rushed up to the 23rd level, he wasn’t late, no, he was cutting very close though. He reaches his desk at 8:59am, before breathing a huge sigh of relief and catching his breath.

“Hey man, you alright?” Chanyeol came over with a piping hot cup of coffee, and Sehun wished he had a cup now. His best friend placed the cup down, “You can take a sip.” God bless him, Sehun thinks.

“Yeah, just lost track of time again. Barely got the kids to school.”

The younger sighed, “You know what I'm going to say, Hun. Get a nanny. No, get your ex to come back and be a parent.”

“Zitao is busy and doesn’t give 2 shits about the kids, at least he gave us a house and is paying his share of child support. That’s already much more from what I expected of him -”

“Which wasn’t high in the first place,” Chanyeol pointed out.

“Exactly. Don’t interrupt me. We’re fine the way we are, I can’t afford a nanny anyway,” Sehun shrugged.

“Whatever, did you see the email we got yesterday?”

“About the new boss and his team? Yeah.”

“So I google searched him, right - Get this. He’s some old dude, boring. Didn’t they say they wanted younger blood?”

“I don’t know, I don’t even remember what his name was. We will just see later,” Sehun switched on his desktop, looking up to Chanyeol, “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Ugh, party pooper,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and walked to the table across from him. 

As Sehun got settled down and began to start his own work, a loud clap resonated in the room.

“Ladies and gents,” Sehun recognized as one of the higher-ups called out, “I’m here to introduce to you your new GM and his team, who will be overseeing you with their fresh, young pair of eyes. They are very qualified, the shareholders and I agree, they are what we need in the company. Let us welcome, Mr Kim Jongdae, Mr Byun Baekhyun, Mr Kim Minseok, Mr Zhang Yixing and Mr Kim Junmyeon.” The entire office stood up to applaud the newcomers, only to be awed by the beauty standing in front of them.

 _‘These guys look like they belong at the MET Gala,’_ Sehun thinks, especially paying more attention to the one standing right in front of the group.

“Good morning everyone. I am Kim Jongdae, you can call me Mr Kim. I’m your new General Manager,” He paused, looking towards his back and politely introducing the other three, before continuing, “I hope we can work and also take care of each other well. Any questions?” Mr Kim looked around as everyone shook their heads, eyes landing upon Sehun, who flushed a little pink, he felt, and the former smiled at him. He didn’t know how to react or whether Mr Kim was smiling at him specifically, but Sehun had immediately looked away.

Everyone was dismissed and Sehun sat down on his seat, catching his breath. He’s not going to lie, Mr Kim is attractive as hell, but he emitted a bossy, arrogant vibe, and Sehun definitely didn’t want to be in his bad graces.

The day went by slowly, as Sehun always feels like it. As an admin, he always does the same thing over and over again, nothing too exciting, but this job gave him a lot of flexibility and a relatively okay pay, enough to support his family, and Sehun is very grateful for that above all else. He needed the flexibility to be at his kids’ whim when need be and he knew how rare it was to get that, so he wasn’t going to complain… much.

* * *

Across the hall, in the GM’s room, there was a mini meeting called between the new staff.

“Did you see the guy with the broad shoulders at the left side of the room? He’s so fucking hot, Jesus.” Jongdae sighed in bliss at the thought of it.

“Don’t use his name in vain,” Baekhyun commented, “Besides, we’re here to work, for goodness sake.”

“Yes, work on that -”

“Continue that sentence, Jongdae and we all leave,” Minseok warned.

“Aww, you guys are no fun,” Jongdae pouted.

“You’re the General Manager, and we’re not here to play,” Baekhyun reminded him.

“Ugh, you guys are so uptight - no wonder you’re both married,” Jongdae snide, to which he got 2 glares in return, so he decided to stop.

“So, what’s wrong with this company again?” Yixing piped up, creating a diversion.

“Not enough sales, very high costs. The normal,” Baekhyun quickly read through the spreadsheets in his file, “Their designs are old and boring. Not creative too.”

“That’s where we come in,” Jongdae said, “We will meet with their creative team ASAP, then sales and marketing. Can we schedule everything today?” Jongdae looked at his assistant, Junmyeon, who was busy tapping away on the iPad.

“Done. First meeting at 3.15pm, second at 5.25pm.” Yes, efficient Kim Junmyeon coming through.

“Ok, team dismissed! I need to go talk to someone,” Jongdae announced.

“Nope, you’re not. Jongdae, you have a call coming in 10,9,” As Minseok counted down, he pushed Jongdae to his seat behind the large desk, “4, 3, 2, 1.” Just then, the phone rings, Jongdae grunts and Minseok shooes everyone out.

“That’s hot,” Jongdae heard Baekhyun tell Minseok. ‘ _God, is that their kink?_ ’ Jongdae thinks, before picking up the phone and noting on the notepad in front of him to find out who ‘broad-shoulders guy’ is.

* * *

“Where do you plan on going today?” Chanyeol asked as he finished up the last of his presentation slides.

“Maybe Thai? I’ve been wanting to try the new menu at the restaurant down the road.”

“Yeah sure, just give me 5 minutes.”

“Yeah, I need to pee first. Meet you in the lobby?” Chanyeol nodded his head. Sehun did his deed and left the bathroom, only to bump into the new boss. He nodded and gave him a small smile, wanting to side step the other when his boss grabbed his arm.

“I’m Jongdae,” his boss introduced himself.

‘ _I_ _know that_ ,’ Sehun thinks, instead he opted for, “I’m Sehun, pleasure to meet you, Sir.”

“What department are you in?” The other continued, and Sehun felt awkward considering they were conversing right at the entrance of the male toilet.

“Uh, Admin, Sir.”

“Okay, well,” Jongdae gave him a once-over, “Have a nice lunch.” 

\\\  
  


“Appa!” Seojun reached out for his father once he saw him walking to the play area.

“Hey baby, let’s go?”

Sehun always brings his son out - just like he did with his other children when they were younger - to lunch without fail, but he had another child to bring out too ever since this new one started working together with him 3 years ago.

“Seojun-ah~” Chanyeol cooed, carrying the baby in his arms when the little one reached out.

“Lollie!” Seojun grabbed the other’s cheeks in excitement. Chanyeol jokingly screamed in pain, and Sehun thinks everything that has happened is worth it when his son squealed in happiness very, very loudly. 

“The new boss introduced himself to me outside the toilet,” Sehun shuddered at the memory, “Super fuc-, super awkward.”

“Wow, I walked past him twice and he barely gave me a glance.” They entered the restaurant and got a high chair for Seojun.

“It was just really weird.” Chanyeol shrugged. They ordered an array of dishes to share, even with Seojun, since he’s at the stage where he wanted to eat everything.

“What’s Zitao doing now? Other than being a parent, of course.”

“Why are you so concerned about him? I’m not.” Sehun shrugged.

“I don’t know, he never gave me a good vibe, and I met him like twice.”

“Exactly, ONLY twice.”

“No, that’s not the point. Do you have any back-up plans?”

“What for?”

“When Zitao flakes?”

“He has been paying for me and the kids for 6 years, he won’t flake.”

“Still, it’s always best to have a back-up plan.”

“I don’t need one, so I won’t even waste my time thinking about it. The kids and I are complete as it is; we're a complete puzzle set with no missing pieces.”

“Hun, just think about it, I’m worried about you and the kids. I can’t believe you have 3 kids with this man who doesn’t give any shit about all of you.” Sehun only ignored whatever Chanyeol had said. Honestly, they fell out of love a long time ago, and as long as his ex doesn’t do anything bad to them, he can do whatever he wants outside of the family. Sehun just needed the financial help, as long as he gets it, he _really_ doesn’t care. 

* * *

“Hurry the hell up guys, I’m starving,” Yixing complained, “Where’s Jongdae?”

“You know I’m your hyung and boss, right? I was just in the toilet,” Jongdae appeared from behind.

“Lovebirds, let’s go!” Yixing shouts to Minseok and Baekhyun leading the way out of the door and towards the lobby. “Anyway, I saw a Thai place down the street, we’re going there, oppositions not accepted,” Yixing piped up. As they walked in, Jongdae's eyes fell upon a particular table at the corner. He doesn’t think twice, and walks over to them.

“Fancy seeing you, Sehun,” He greets. The man of said name looked up, a spoonful of green curry chicken halfway to his mouth. He drops it into his bowl, and quickly stands up.

“Sir, hello,” He looked over at his friend who completely ignored their boss, nudging him to stand up. He hesitantly does so, “Good afternoon.”

“Hi,” Jongdae glanced at Chanyeol for a second, before turning his attention onto Sehun again, “Enjoying your lunch?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“None of this Sir business outside of the office, it’s Jongdae,” The GM flirted, lowkey batting his eyes at the other, but _don’t tell on him!_

“Ah, yes yes… Jongdae-ssi.”

“Just Jongdae is fine,” He settles down on the remaining seat at their table, his own friends looking very puzzled, before joining the other by standing behind him.

“How old are you?” Jongdae asked.

“29.”

“Oh, I’m your hyung then~” Jongdae giggled happily, his eyes crinkling at its sides, almost like he was… flirting, one of his friends (Baekhyun) thinks.

“Ah, I see.” Sehun awkwardly replied. He was saved by his son though, who decided to squeal loudly for his dad, “Muh-mum!” He opens and closes his fist, putting it towards his mouth. Everyone at and around the table looked at said toddler.

Jongdae eyed him skeptically, “Your nephew?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, and Sehun answered, “My son.”

His boss’ eyes widened, so did his friends, “ _Son_?” 

“Yes.”

“How old were you when you adopted him?” Yixing asked curiously.

“He’s not adopted, he’s mine _biologically_.” Awkward silence ensues for a minute, before Jongdae continued, “Well then, we will let you get back to it...” He quickly stood up and walked out of the restaurant. 

“Dude! I wanna eat here!” Yixing chased after him, the couple staying behind as they looked for a table.

“I don’t wanna~” Jongdae whined

“Well, suck it up! It’s either that, or you have lunch alone,” Yixing crosses his arms.

“ _Alone_ then, goodbye!” Jongdae walked back fast to the office.

_'Fuck he has a kid, A KID. He’s only 29 - Wait, I guess it’s fine… right? I can date someone who has a kid right? But how would we have sex if his kid is going to cry all night?’_ Jongdae vigorously scribbled whatever his heart desired on his notepad, it helps him focus, he convinces himself. He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Boss, got you some Pad Thai, because I know you didn’t eat at all so here,” Yixing dumped the container on his table, which the other graciously took because he was starving. “Are you going to like… date that guy?”

“That guy?” Jongdae feigned innocence. 

“Sehun-ssi.”

“Uh, I don’t know who you’re talk-”

“The guy with the kid. You blatantly flirted with him. Yes, we know.”

“I wasn’t flirt- _I was just getting to know him_.”

“You were.”

* * *

“Oh, he was definitely flirting with you,” Chanyeol laughed.

“He was just being _friendly_.”

“He didn’t even care that I was there!”

“Well, even if he was interested, he bailed the second I told him Seojun was mine so… It can never happen.”

“That’s true, but at least we know he’s rich. He can be your back-up plan.” Chanyeol carried Seojun out of the chair and headed to the exit, “Thanks for paying, Hun!” Sehun sighs.

“Appa, look it! I got a smiley on my drawing!” Areum flings her drawing as soon as she gets in the car.

“Wow! I’ll see the drawing later, okay? Buckle up first.” His eldest daughter nods her head.

They soon arrived home and Sehun cooked up a quick dinner, bathed his kids and got them settled down for dinner.

“Appa, can we get churros?” Hyejin asked, picking up her chopsticks to start eating.

“During the weekends, okay? So, shall we all talk about our day?” Areum raised her hand first.

“So today, Teacher Sandi wanted us to draw our family! So I drew Appa, Hyejin and Junnie~ Then, we got to play at the sandy playground and Chaengie gave me stickers!” The 6-year-old showed her family her masterpiece, Sehun already thinking about framing it up in the many frames he bought and kept in storage for moments like this.

Hyejin piped up, “You didn’t draw Appa Zitao?”

“Oh, I forgot,” Areum shrugged, but Sehun knew she didn’t particularly like her other dad. 

It wasn’t like Zitao was a horrible dad, he’s just… forgettable. He was occasionally there on their birthdays, showcases, and maybe there is a picture or two of him in the house. Other than that, yeah, forgettable. They only knew he was just their other dad, never questioned why he was so absent either.

“You forgot, unnie!” Hyejin scolded, “He’s our dad...” Well, you could tell which daughter liked Zitao more. Areum shrugged again.

“Anything else, Areum?”

“Ummm,” She taps her little fingers on her chin, “No… Hyejin! Your turn.”

“Uh… I played with Sunnie, Byullie and Wheenie! That’s all…” Hyejin was always the quiet one.

“Are you sure, baby? What did you do at kindergarten?” Sehun encouraged.

“We played? Uh… we did origami~”

“Where is it? Can I see it?”

“Um… it’s not very nice…” She shyly looked down.

“Don’t say that Jinnie~ Come show us,” her older sister prodded. Hyejin nodded before digging through her bag, and pulled out 2 crumpled origami. She looked a little disheartened, and it broke her father’s heart.

“Hyejin-ah~ They look so pretty,” Sehun gently took them away from her and smoothed them, “You don’t have to be shy about it, we will love it no matter what, okay?” His daughter nodded. “Anything else, baby?” She shook her head.

“Appa’s turn!” Areum exclaimed.

“So Appa went to work, then he met his new boss, who seem… okay. Then Appa brought Seojun out to eat Thai food with Uncle Chanyeol.” At the sound of his name, Seojun squealed in his seat.

“I miss Uncle…” Hyejin commented.

“We can see him soon, I’ll ask him when he’s free.”

“What else did you do, Appa?” Areum asked in between bites.

“Nothing much, just boring work stuff.”

“Appa, can you sing to us tonight?” Hyejin spoke up after helping him wash the dishes.

“Of course baby. Anything for all of you.”

* * *

The next day starts early with a 9am meeting. Sehun has to attend these meetings, unfortunately, just for formality and to take down notes where necessary.

This time though, he feels slightly… uncomfortable. He could feel his new boss staring at him so intently, and he didn’t know whether to look at him or look away. He eventually chooses the latter, but even that takes his focus away from the meeting, because when Jongdae talked, he still stared at Sehun. Creep.

After the meeting, Creep Jongdae called, “Sehun, please meet me in the office for a while.” As much as Sehun’s head is screaming ‘No!’, his legs followed the other instead, and he then found himself in the GM room with the door shut.

“Sehun, I have a proposal for you.”

He didn’t want to know, but: “What… is it?” 

“I’m promoting you to be my assistant.”

“What? Don’t you already have one?” Wait, he didn’t mean to be rude-

“I do, but Junmyeon needs the help. You can like,” Jongdae looks around, “Look after my other stuff?”

“Uh, will that affect my… hours because I have kid-”

“Oh! No, no. In fact!” His boss exclaimed, “You can work whenever you want. Pick your hours.”

“What? Sorry, I do not understand.”

“Just decide on whatever hours to attend to me and my needs, and you can leave whenever you want.”

“Wher-where will I work at?”

“In my office, of course! I’ll set up a table for you right here.”

“What would I be doing exactly?”

Jongdae ponders, he didn’t exactly need anything personal to attend to…

“No! You can be my assistant and continue being the admin.”

“Not to be rude, but that sounds like a lot of work and I still need to-”

“Again, come and go as you will. Really. I’ll raise your pay, increase your benefits-”

“Is that even _legal_?”

“No! I want someone from the admin department who oversees everything, to work directly for me as well so it’s more efficient. We’re new too, so it’s better if you know, _come together_.” That’s obviously a lie, but no one needs to know that.

“I, uh, need a contract for this? For my own safety.”

“Of course! Just, uh, draft it yourself, I’ll approve it and-”

“I’m not going to do that... “

“Fine! Junmyeon. He will pass you the contract.” He calls his assistant over and tells him what they’ve been discussing, or more like _enforced_ on Sehun. Junmyeon narrows his eyes, already seeing where this would all end up, before nodding his head and walking away.

“Okay… I’ll go no-”

“No! Have lunch with me, as like a welcome-on-board lunch!”

“No… it’s alright.”

“Why not?”

“I… I usually take my son out to lunch. It’s uh, inappropriate to have lunch together.”

“No, no! I’m fine with it, if you’re fine with it, of course.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure. Yep, I’m very sure.”

“Uh… okay… sure…” Sehun gets up, looking back and forth between the door and Jongdae, before his boss says, “1pm, at the lobby.” Sehun nods and excuses himself, wondering how the fuck he had gotten into this mess.

Sehun awkwardly shifted in his seat, Jongdae looking expectantly at his son.

“This is Seojun,” Sehun starts, turning back to his son and using his Daddy voice, “Seojun-ah, wave to samchon here~” His son follows what his father says, and waves at the older man, with his boss waving back.

“He’s really cute, how old is he?”

“2.”

“Wow, a father so young… Where’s his mom?”

Ugh, a question Sehun hates the most, nonchalantly answering, “I carried him to term myself.”

And of course, the most natural reaction that comes next was the other widening his eyes, “You can get pregnant?” Sehun nods once, not explaining himself.

“Oh.”

“The previous boss was fine with that. Are you?” The single father challenged.

“O-of course.”

“Everything you need to know is in my personal file. HR knows everything, from my hometown, to my first job and that I birthed 3 children.”

“THREE ?!”

“Mr Kim, don’t you think it’s very unprofessional to have a reaction like that towards one of your employees?” Sehun narrows his eyes, and furrows his brows. It wasn’t uncommon that men could get pregnant, but not as frequent either.

“No no! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out that way. I’m just surprised that’s all.” 

“Appa!” Seojun squeals, very unaware of the tension, reaching out for the straw in Jongdae’s drink that’s just arrived.

“No Seojun-ah, the drink’s not yours~” Sehun switches to his dad-mode in a millisecond, which would be quite amusing to the other - going from having an angry voice to a cute-like one - but in the midst between panicking and trying to impress the other, Jongdae says, “Oh no! He can have my drink.” He was about to feed the baby his drink when his father stopped him.

“Uh, as much as I appreciate the gesture, I think as a GM, you should at least know not to feed toddlers _alcohol_.”

Jongdae widened his eyes for the umpteeth time that day, looking at his _cocktail_ , “I- I didn’t mean to, it completely slipped my mind that my drink has alcohol, I’m very sorry.”

Sehun sighs heavily, reaching out for his own non-alcoholic drink to feed it to his son.

“Thinking twice about the whole admin-assistant arrangement now?” Sehun speaks up after a while.

“No! I mean,” Jongdae clears his throat, “I still think it’s a great arrangement.”

“I still don’t understand my job scope.”

“Junmyeon is currently handling my personal as well as business affairs, and you’ll be handling the office ones as well as sharing some responsibilities with him.”

“That’s not fair, isn’t it? I mean, I’m handling three things and Junmyeon’s only handling two.”

“No, he will still be holding the bulk of his current responsibilities, and you’ll help him when needed. I promise it wouldn’t be a lot more than what you have now, you’ll get paid accordingly, and you can work any hours-”

“That’s unfair on the others now, right? Why this proposition anyway?”

“Because… you’re the longest staff on the admin team, right? It seems about right.”

“Just make me head then.”

“You don’t have heads here, that’s your company policy or something, right? So no one feels superior to others.”

Right, a _stupid_ one. Sehun would’ve been Head surely if not for that stupid policy. Yes, he was salty about that. He did know that whatever proposal his new boss was offering him was good, too good to be true, at least, but that’s what the contract is for, so Sehun would only (procrastinate to think about it) decide then.

“Can I… can I still sit at my current desk though? I don’t mind just coming in everytime you need me, but I would very much like to sit with Chanyeol still.”

_No, Jongdae was not pouting. He was close to, but he wasn’t, he hopes._

Trying his hardest not to let out the littlest of whines, he nods his head, hoping again, he wasn’t pouting (read: he was.).

Anyway, the food soon came, and Jongdae saw how tedious it was to feed his son and himself, while he had already finished half his food. The porridge Sehun had brought for his son was all over his face, his own food forgotten. Jongdae would offer to feed Seojun, but _one_ , he didn’t know how, _two_ , he doesn’t think the toddler would appreciate anyone else feeding him, like babies usually do.

When Sehun realises the lunch hour is almost up, he had started to gobble down his food while simultaneously cleaning up his son, but his boss stopped him, “I’m sure your boss won’t mind if you’re late,” adding a wink at the end, which had made the younger undoubtedly uncomfortable.

Sehun just nods slightly at that, distracting himself by cleaning his son, and about twenty minutes later, they were reaching the lobby of their building.

“Thanks for lunch… I, uh… need to drop off Seojun now. You can head up first…” Sehun says, trying to rid himself of his boss.

“Oh no it’s alright! I’ve been wanting to see the childcare and say hi, anyway.” _Fuck_ , Sehun internally curses. The three of them walked in silence, with Sehun stopping now and then when Seojun stumbled.

As Sehun brings his son back to his class, Jongdae goes around introducing himself as one of the companies’ new bosses. He debates whether to just leave his superior there or not, but decides on the latter, if he was going to work under him directly soon.

“Thanks for waiting,” Jongdae smiles, with his employee just nodding his head once. “I’ll get Junmyeon to come to you later and discuss the contract.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Oh Sehun?”

The person in question looks up, “Yes?” 

“Let’s go to the meeting room to discuss.” Ah, this must be Junmyeon then, Sehun thinks, as he stands up and follows the other man into one of the empty rooms.

“So, Jongdae tells me you’re now his assistant too,” Junmyeon starts, “Not even a week here and I’m already getting replaced.” Shaking his head, he scribbles harshly on his notebook.

Sehun’s heart starts to race, quickly defending himself, “No! No, he suggested it and I even turned him down. I didn’t intend to steal your job I promise.” Junmyeon just hums.

“Anyway, you’ll keep your current job, and while Jongdae would give you direct orders occasionally, you’ll be helping me mostly, not like I needed the extra help anyway,” Junmyeon snided.

“Listen, if you’re not comfortable with the situation, I’ll gladly explain to Mr Kim that I do not want-”

“Nope, none of that. The last thing I want is for Jongdae to tell me I _cock-blocked_ him, it’s fine, I’ll suck it up so he finally gets laid.”

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

Junmyeon stops scribbling, “Nothing, forget what I said.”

“So… what ar- what are my hours like?”

“He said you can choose~ Lucky you, I work 24/7. _Mr Kim_ ,” he says the last part mockingly, “Is very demanding.”

“I… I’ll just stick with my normal hours then...” The other continues to scribble down in his notebook, before asking, “That’s all?”

“Yes…”

“Hmmm…” The assistant stands up, “I’ll get you the contract by today.” He walks out of the room, leaving Sehun confused.

He still didn’t know why he got promoted, so suddenly too. But Sehun wasn’t dumb, he didn’t miss what Junmyeon had said and tells himself to be careful.

  
For the second time that day, _how the fuck had he gotten into this mess?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy march!  
> smol update sorry!!! haven't had any motivation lately + i was rushing school work, and i swore to myself this whole story was gg to be 2 chapters max but i think.... there might be a couple more lol
> 
> this chapter was supposed to be uploaded much earlier but i forgot ><  
> please enjoy though! <3

Sehun had called Hyunwoo, who was a lawyer and best friend, to come and take a look at his contract.

“It’s suspicious, isn’t it? He literally told me to pick my hours, he wanted to put a table for me in his room and his current assistant had hinted a few times he didn’t need any help. Something’s fishy, what’s the loophole?”

Hyunwoo flicks through the papers once again, “I told you. Nothing. It is written very clearly in black and white, in fact, I think you benefit the most from the contract if this Junmyeon guy works for him all the time.”

“But he said he didn’t even need help, but Mr Kim said I had to help him out. How do I go about that?”

“Just… help this guy out, man. Simple.”

“But what if Mr Kim wants something more from me. Did I tell you how he mentioned he wouldn’t cockblock his boss who needed to g-”

“Laid, I heard that Sehun. Why don’t you talk to this Mr Kim, since you’ve already gone on a date with him?”

Sehun could feel his ears turning red, “It was lunch with _my_ boss _and_ my kid. It was definitely _not_ a date.”

“Sure. He thinks it is, I’m sure of it. Just talk to Mr Kim before signing this, okay?”

And talk to him, he did.

Instead of beating around the bush, Sehun went straight for it, “Junmyeon-ssi said he didn’t need any more help.”

“Trust me, he needs this more than I do,” Jongdae sighs, putting down the papers in front of him, “He doesn’t want to be a PA forever, he wants to be a full-time father. That’s all he’s been saying since we were young.”

“Then why don’t you just fire him and hire someone else?”

“Junmyeon and his husband would kill me. I’m not trying to replace him or get you to replace him, if that’s what you're insinuating.”

“That’s what Junmyeon-ssi feels. He didn’t seem too pleased he’s getting extra hands.”

“It’s fine, he is just being overdramatic.”

“You talk to and about your staff like that always?”

Jongdae runs his hand through his hair, and if Sehun wasn’t annoyed, he’d think that was attractive as fuck. But alas… “No, I’ve known Junmyeon since he was 15, my family took him in, and we’ve been best friends since. I only trust him and the other three to work for me, but we both know he’s happier with kids. So I want to reduce his time here so he has more time to do his own stuff.”

“But why me? Why can’t you-”

“Sehun-ssi,” Jongdae calls in frustration, “It’s easier for me to hire someone from the inside who’s been with the company than a stranger, right? I promise I’m doing what’s best for you, Junmyeon and the company.”

“So when my contract with you is over, what do I do then?”

“I’ll make sure you maintain the same job if you want, or I’ll find you a better one. You have my word.”

“I want that in writing.”

Jongdae types a few things in the computer, and about 3 minutes later, Junmyeon comes in with another set of contract papers.

“I’m an honest businessman, Sehun-ssi. Feel free to ask my other colleagues, who’s been working with me for years. Tell him, Junmyeon.”

“He’s annoying, but I guess he’s fine,” he shrugged, “If only he didn’t think I need help…”

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae warned.

“I don’t want to feed into your ego, thank you very much.” Jongdae gestures for him to leave the room, which the assistant gladly did.

“Please don’t tell him about what I’m doing. I don’t want him to think that I think he needs my help, you know what I mean?” Sehun nods, looking over the contract - which was mostly the same except for the additional clause Sehun had wanted earlier. Sehun thinks: what could he lose, anyway? It was extra work with the same hours and higher pay, he was always doing the same thing, it’d be nice to have new responsibilities which he knows he can handle if handling 3 kids alone wasn’t telling enough. He takes the pen in front of him, clicks it open and signs it large and clear. 

He was now Jongdae’s assistant, along with his main job, of course. How bad can everything go wrong, right?

* * *

Jongdae admits: he offered the single father a job so he could get closer to him. But now that he thinks about it: Junmyeon had wanted kids even before he even gets n n married, and he thinks it’s almost a blessing in disguise that he could use this opportunity not only to get close to Sehun, but let Junmyeon go and achieve his long-term goal of becoming a father. He was always the father-figure amongst them anyway, he was 31, and Jongdae knows Junmyeon’s husband earns more than enough for them both.

Anyway, now that Jongdae had some sense and finally looked into Sehun’s file, he did indeed have 3 kids - 2 daughters and one son. Their names were cute, but as he glanced over to the name of Sehun’s spouse, unfortunately, it was filled up. Huang Zitao. 

Well, there goes the ‘getting closer to the most handsome guy Jongdae has ever laid eyes on’ plan. Sehun was taken with 3 kids, and Jongdae wasn’t going to be a homewrecker. That wouldn’t stop him from getting to know him - as friends, of course. _He seems like a nice guy… to be friends with…_ Jongdae thinks. He sighs deeply, he definitely should’ve checked the file first.

“He’s definitely trying to get in your pants,” Chanyeol concludes after hearing Sehun’s 5-minutes storytime.

“Seriously?! That’s all you got from that?”

Chanyeol only shrugged as his friend slumped back in his chair, he officially starts next week, so he’s trying to savour as much free time now.

“I saw his face pale when you told him that Seojun was your son while he was trying to flirt with you, the fact that he needed an assistant when he really didn’t... Even a blind person could tell he's into you. Besides, who the hell gets promoted so easily? Lucky you.”

“I’ve heard that aplenty, thanks.”

“Anyway, just give this a shot, who knows? It might be legit,” Chanyeol shrugs, getting back into his work.

“Sehun-ssi,” Someone called for him, so he turned around to see his new-new boss. “I know you officially start next week but I need you to update your file,” Jongdae puts out the said file in hand.

“My file? Why?” The last time he updated the file was just 6 months ago.

“We need it to be updated under the new management, like your contact number, family, significant others…” Jongdae explains, but stops when he hears Chanyeol snort loudly.

“Uh… I really don’t have any major changes since I updated it so you can take it as it is…”

“No! At least update your emergency contacts!”

“Um, it’s still -”

Chanyeol rolled out his chair, facing his friend and boss. “Sehun is single, if you were curious,” he says mockingly.

“Oh,” was all Jongdae could say, and anyone around them could see the tips of their new boss’ ears turning red.

Sehun sighs in distress, “Chanyeol, that’s not very appropriate.”

“I’m just saying,” Chanyeol shrugs, going back to his desk.

“Oh um… your emergency contacts…? It’s updated?” Jongdae asked, and the other nodded.

“Oh okay… thanks.” He scurries away, possibly very uncomfortable after Chanyeol’s admission.

“Dude what the fuck!!” Sehun whispered-shouted to his friend, and all that brat did was laughed at his expense. He needed new friends.

* * *

“I cannot believe the first thing you didn’t do is stalk him on SNS,” Baekhyun grumbles, taking out his iPad and tapping here and there.

“That’s creepy. And you know you handle my SNS, I don’t even know how to use it.”

“Got it.” Baekhyun flips his tablet around flawless, shoving it to his boss’s face, where someone’s Facebook had been pulled up - Sehun’s.

“So?”

“SO?! You can learn more about him here than his fucking employee’s file!”

“Hey, language.”

“Whatever man. Look, he left his account open to the public. You can see his kids, his friends, and even him in high school!”

Jongdae took the device in his hands, scrolling through carefully making sure he didn’t _double-tap_ anything. There were so many photos of his kids, from when they were babies to how old they are now, there was one shot of him on the hospital bed too. Holding newborn Seojun while his other two daughters smiled toothily next to him. But, who was beside him?

“Huang Zitao. Baby daddy,” Baekhyun supplies, looking at his own phone with Sehun’s profile open on it.

“No wonder he puts him under his spouse,” Jongdae offhandedly says.

“Duh, it’s obvious. Also, he posts pictures of the kids on his profile too,” Baekhyun raises his phone with Zitao’s profile on it.

“But his friend said he was single.”

“Then there’s a story behind it all,” Baekhyun dramatically gasps, “You can be the knight in shining armour, saving his damsel in distress!” Jongdae only slaps him on the back with the tablet (gently, but don’t point that out).

“He doesn’t need saving.”

“Sure he doesn’t, but you can still come in and you know, give him your sword, if you understand what I’m saying,” Baekhyun winks.

“I don’t,” Jongdae shoots him down with a straight face.

“Fine, you’re very boring, hyung. Get laid, please. ASAP. Oh! I’ll hook you up.”

“No you won’t, you’re dismissed.”

* * *

Well, working for Jongdae surely was something new indeed. He was demanding, and it was overwhelming at first, if it’s not for Junmyeon swooping in to save his ass a couple of times. Sehun got to see his new boss work first-hand though, and he was pleasantly surprised by his work ethic, despite their first few awkward conversations. They still had them - especially when Jongdae asks Sehun about his children, but the former is fond when his new assistant talks about his kids, so it’s worth it, he thinks. He had only seen Areum and Hyejin in pictures, and had expressed his… _desire_ , if that’s appropriate, to meet them in real life, and Sehun only says, “Haha, maybe.” and that was the end of the conversation.

Well Junmyeon… was off putting at first, but indeed, Sehun was mostly still doing the company’s admin stuff, and somehow, it was truly more efficient since they’re able to get approvals or opinions faster than before. So Junmyeon still had the bulk of his usual work, and even if Sehun did manage some of Jongdae’s own things, he had more or less the same workload as before.

“So, I want Sehun to start managing my personal schedules now.” 

Junmyeon’s eyes widened, “Why?”

“I need you to stand down a little Junmyeon, you’re already doing a lot for me. Sehun, do you think you can handle it?” The new assistant could only nod, Junmyeon rolling his eyes at that and shrugging, “Whatever, it wasn’t like you had much personal things going on anyway.” He walks out of the room in anger, still.

“Okay… Anyway, don’t worry about it - I’ll handle my own personal activities. I just wanted to give the job to you to ensure I don’t overlap it with other schedules.”

“Oh, okay.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, yeah.”

“The workload is okay?”

 _‘For the pay, it’s fine,’_ he had wanted to say, but settled for just a nod.

“If it gets too overwhelming, or takes time away from the kids, let me know. Are there any vacation days you’re taking anytime soon?”

“Yes, in two weeks. It’s Parents-Teachers Day, and school would finish earlier than usual, so I’m taking the day off to bring the kids out. It’s already approved prior to you joining the company.”

“Okay, great, I know how much the kids mean to you. Any other update?” Sehun rattles off about business, and walks out satisfied by the work he has done thus far. 

“Did you get laid?” Chanyeol asks as the older arrives at his table.

“No. Stop it, we’re never having sex.”

“Famous last words.”

Sehun sighs, feeling a headache coming on. He needs new friends.

_“I have no new love life,” he had said._

_“Sure, you don’t. Zitao is not your forevermore, you know?” Jongin says in disgust- he hates that man._

_“I know that, I’m just using him financially.”_

_“Just because you’re separated and a single dad, doesn’t mean you can’t date,” Chanyeol points out._

_“I know that, can we change the subject?”_

_“Sehunnie, when Zitao flakes, we’ll be here, you know that, right?” Kyungsoo reassures, and Sehun can only nod._

“Do you think the kids would enjoy the aquarium? They’ve never been there,” Sehun changes the subject.

“Sure, I mean, they’ll definitely be entertained. But let’s talk about your new boyf-”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll tell Kyungsoo you’re in love with him.”

Chanyeol dramatically gasped, “YOU WOULDN’T!”

“Oh, I would. In fact, I can call him ri-”

“Nope, no! I’ll shut my mouth.”

“Good. Anyway, aquarium it is.”

“Have they asked for Zitao recently?” 

Sehun shakes his head, “I don’t think they care about him anymore. My babies have finally joined the club.”

Chanyeol chuckles, “Still in awe of how he managed to get you pregnant thrice. But I guess, without him, you wouldn’t have the kids.”

“Obviously. I don’t hate him… much, but Areum, Hyejin and Seojun are three people I’d never trade for anything else.”

“Planning to have more?”

Sehun shrugs, “Who knows? Not now, maybe. I still want dogs. Maybe I’ll get those instead.”

“Mmm,” Chanyeol hums, “Make sure they’re not allergic, I guess.”

* * *

Today was a shit day. And it was barely 10am. Hyejin somehow refused to go to school, and this was her first time acting up, so Sehun was caught off guard. He managed to let her go after 40 minutes, which would be fine on other days but to make matters worse, he needed to service his car. He was late to the stipulated timing, and subsequently, late for work.

He quickly deposited Seojun, who was fortunately not fussy this time round, and had managed to reach work about a half an hour late. He was usually early, so to be this late, was a first.

“Are you alright, Sehun-ssi?” Jongdae asks at the pantry, where Sehun was still catching his breath.

“Yes, sorry, I was late today, Sir.”

“It’s fine, as long as you’re ready for the meeting that’ll start in,” Jongdae looks at his watch, “Five minutes.”

Fuck.

Oh, the bad day didn’t end there. Both Areum and Hyejin would usually stay in school till Sehun could pick them up in the evening, but as soon as Sehun got out of the conference room, he was approached by the receptionist. Apparently, the school was trying to get a hold of him for an hour - Hyejin had vomited in school and was running a high fever, which meant that Sehun had to take her to the hospital.

He groans, a little too loudly that _someone_ came over to him and asked what was wrong.

“Ah, my daughter is sick and now I’ve to pick her up from school, and then to the hospital. Is it alright if I take the rest of the day off? I’m sorry.”

“Oh, of course! Do you have a ride there?”

“Ah no… my car’s in service so I’ll just cab there.”

“Don’t be silly, we’ll drive you, let’s go.”

“What? No, you don’t need to.”

“I insist. I have nothing else on anyway. Junmyeon! I’m off for the rest of the day, so is Sehun.” Junmyeon narrows his eyes at the latter, and he had to quickly tell him about Hyejin, and the next thing he knows, Seojun was in his arms and they’re being driven to Hyejin’s school.

“Appa!” Hyejin whines, arms opened because she wanted to be carried. Sehun paused in his steps, he was holding a sleeping Seojun since Jongdae didn’t have a car seat, but he didn’t want to risk carrying both of them simultaneously. Two sick children is a nightmare.

“Here, I’ll carry your son.” Hyejin stops whining momentarily, looking at the new stranger behind her father. Sehun hesitates to, but realising he had no choice, he prays that Jongdae knows how to carry a child right. 

He does, _thank goodness._

Sehun picks Hyejin up, rubbing her back, and requests the receptionist to pull out Areum too. It was easier this way, so Sehun needn’t need to worry about his first child while at the hospital.

“All of them need car seats,” Sehun voiced out, and Jongdae just nodded his head and opened the car doors. Lo and behold, there were suddenly car seats. 

“Um, I can exp-”

“It’s fine, can you drive us to the hospital please?”

“My doctor is already at my house ready to consult Hyejin, it’s faster to go there than back to the hospital.”

“ _What_?”

“Just get in the car, Sehun. Your daughter’s the priority here.”

His boss’ doctor has prescribed them some mild medicine; Hyejin only had the normal flu and fever, but other than that, she’s fine. 

“She’ll most probably recover in a few days.” Sehun profusely thanked him as the two adults walked him to the door. 

“You’re lucky that your boyfriend called me just as I was finished with another patient.” _Boyfriend?_

Jongdae only clears his throat as he says, “We’re grateful for that Doc.” The Doctor nods and says his goodbye, and soon, he was on his way.

“You really… didn’t have to do that, Sir.”

“That’s fine. I’m your employer after all, and I need to take care of my employees,” Jongdae says as he plays with the now-awake Seojun and Areum.

Now Sehun has to think how he’s supposed to go back.

“I’ll drive you home, once Hyejin wakes up.”

“You don’t have to S-”

“Hyung. I’m your hyung outside of work.”

“Huung!” Seojun repeats after him, bouncing on his little butt as he excitedly plays with his father’s boss.

“No, Seojun-ah. Samchon, he’s your _samchon_.” The little boy did not listen to a single word out of his father’s mouth.

“Who are you?” Areum asks.

“I’m your Appa’s boss. Appa works for me.”

“For you?” Jongdae nods, but the little girl still looks confused, “Why?”

“Why…?” Now Jongdae’s the confused one.

“Why he work for you?”

“Umm…” Jongdae looks to Sehun, but the thing is, the latter doesn’t know how to reply to that either.

“Well, so Appa can get money, and he can spend it on you!” Jongdae quickly improvised.

“You give Appa money?”

Jongdae nods.

“Can you give me money?”

Sehun warns, “ _Areum_.”

“Oh yeah. How much do you want?”

“1 MILLION DOLLARS!!”

“Okay… I can give you some money, not 1 million dollars.” Areum pouts, and Jongdae continues, “But how are you going to earn that money from me?” Now the girl’s confused.

“You see. Appa works for me, which means he does stuff for me and when he does it well, I give him money. It’s the same for me too. I do a good job, and I get money too.”

“So… I have to do something to get money.”

“Yeah, when you’re older.” Areum groans at that and crosses her arms, “What if I don’t wanna?”

“Then you’ll have no money.” She gasps and looks at her father for confirmation.

“That’s why I work so hard, baby, so you can have a good life. That’s why you can’t ask for toys all the time.” Areum pouts and nods, and suddenly they all hear a soft “Appa?”

Jongdae gets a cup of warm water for Hyejin, who looks at him cautiously, but takes it anyway. 

“Baby, are you feeling alright?” Hyejin shakes her head, reaching out for Sehun.

“If you don’t mind… I got my chefs to prepare lunch for us, and once you’ve all eaten and she takes her medicine, I can send you guys home?”

“S- Hyung, really, it’s alright.”

Unfortunately for Sehun, the kids thought otherwise. Just as they were about to leave after Sehun insisted to go home, his own kids betrayed him and made a detour towards the dining room, and they were now all sitting around the table and diving into chicken and mashed potato.

“Yummy!” Areum excitedly claims, “Can we eat here all the time for free?”

“If… your dad allows?” Jongdae answers, seeing as he was busy feeding both Hyejin and Seojun. He takes Sehun’s plates and cuts his uneaten food into bite-sized pieces, before picking one piece up and putting it in front of Sehun’s lips.

“Eat.” Sehun looked at his boss weirdly, but opened up nonetheless because Seojun was whining for him. Jongdae sighs, standing up and walking over to the toddler, “I’ll feed him. You feed Hyejin and yourself, okay?” He had observed how Sehun had fed his son, so he pulled the high chair close (no one asked how he readily has this), and picked up the spoon to feed him some potatoes. Seojun looks at Sehun before turning to Jongdae confused. The latter thinks he’s going to start crying or whining since some stranger is feeding him and not his dad, but thankfully, he only opens his mouth and awaits for the smooth-textured food to be placed in his mouth. Jongdae decides to be a little more ‘fun’ feeding the toddler, which got him excited too and in no time, he’s well fed and ready for his next nap. Sehun finishes his meal, with a weird (but good) feeling in his tummy seeing Seojun laughing his heart out (and not because of the person making him laugh).

Jongdae drives them home and also helps settle 3 sleeping kids into his apartment, before making sure Sehun’s going to be alright.

“Thank you, Sir,” Sehun bows, “I really appreciate you helping me with the kids.”

“Ah, I told you. I’m your hyung!!” He looks around the house, “It’s just you and the kids here?”

Sehun nods.

“If you need any help, you know my number. Don’t be afraid to reach out, okay? If I’m busy, I can send Junmyeon or something.”

 _No, thank you_ , Sehun thinks. Junmyeon hates him.

“Okay…” 

“I’ll just… go back to the office, I guess…” Jongdae rubs the back of his head and goes to the door before Sehun stops him, “I… I go back too?”

Jongdae chuckles at the stutter, “It’s alright. I have nothing to do anyway so might as well work.”

“But I…”

“I have Junmyeon still, don’t worry about me, okay? Focus on your kids.” 

Sehun knows he should… repay back somehow, maybe with a drink or some food, but as he watches his boss walk away, only then he realizes… He doesn't even have coffee to offer.


End file.
